Despair is my Hope
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Waking up in a locked school, with no memory how he got there. Naruto and fifteen other students must work together to survive being trapped in this strange school forever, that's if they don't start killing each other first. Naruto X Dangan Ronpa
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Dangan-Ronpa series**

**Chapter 1-Introduction **

"Ugh," the sound of a grunt was heard. The unknown person grunted, waking up with a massive headache. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes were crystal blue, and he has spike blonde hair. On each of his cheeks were three whisker line marks. He wore long black pants with a light orange T-shirt, but he wore long black coat over it, with a silver colored headband around his head, on the headband the words **"Konoha"**

Finding himself within what appears to be a large classroom, however the classroom was empty. Getting up from desk he was sitting at. The young blonde hair man looked around, trying to remember what happen and why was he here, and why was he wearing these clothes?

The young man's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah my head, where am I?" he wondered.

Not sure why he's doing in this school room, he decided to leave the classroom to discover what was going on here?

Upon leaving the classroom, Naruto overheard the sound of a person close by. Seeing the classroom door beside his, opening up. The young teenager saw a young teenager, the young teen wore a dark brownish –green hoodie, with dark blue pants, and he has spike brown hair with light grey-ish green eyes, wearing red sneakers.

"Um, who are you?" The brown haired boy asked, with a long stare.

"I'm Naruto, and you are?" the Uzumaki asked.

"I'm Makoto Naegi." The boy introduced himself.

"Do…you remember anything?" His question for the Uzumaki was.

"I just woke up here…where is here?" He wondered.

"I'm not so sure myself." Naegi said.

Naruto rubbed his forehead as his headache started to return to him. He groans for a moment, but he shook it off for a moment.

"Let find if there's others. I can't remember anything." He told Naegi.

So the two walked together through the suppose ground floors of this place. Each room they check was all the same, the windows were shut and bolted close. They soon entered one room where they discover other young teenagers like themselves.

The group of teenagers stared at Naruto and Naegi as they entered the room. The room was very large, there were at least fourteen teenagers within the room, Naegi and Naruto made it sixteen.

"Its past eight o'clock you're supposed to be here at eight o'clock sharp!" One of the teenagers said to the two which cause the two jumped with fright.

Naruto and Naegi looked at the cast of teenagers within the room.

"Who are you guys?" The Uzumaki asked.

"Hey are you guys freshmen as well?" Naegi's question was.

Naruto looked at each character that filled the room.

"What are you looking at?" One of the students said. Naruto turned his attention elsewhere minding his own business.

"I'm guessing one of ya is waiting for introduction?" The Uzumaki asked, as everyone looked at one another.

"Um did any of you by chance you woke up in a classroom?" Naegi spoke.

"Yeah!" Everyone spoke.

"The hell, going on here? Where are all the teachers ya know?" One of the students spoke.

However before anyone could speak a voice spoke from nowhere.

"**All students please report to the Gymnasium. All students please report to the Gymnasium."** The bodiless voice said.

No one said anything everyone either nodded to one another or walked on.

Everyone made their way to the Gym, where hopefully someone could explain to them, what going on?

**The Gymnasium:**

Out from nowhere, a small bear appeared before everyone, the small bear was standing on its feet as if it was human, the bear had odd look of its appearance, for starters one side of the bear was white while the other side was black, with an evil wide grin and with red left eye.

"W-who the hell is that?!" One of the teenagers asked.

"**I'm Monokuma." **The strange odd toy-bear spoke.

"Whoa!"

"It talked!"

The toy-bear was quickly anger by their words.

"**Of course, I talk. I'm Monokuma!"**

"B-but your just a toy-bear?" One of the students pointed out.

"**I'm no toy! I'm Monokuma! If any of you ask me that what am I again I'll skin you alive!" **The strange bear threaten them.

Everyone remain silence, they only stared at the living toy-bear.

"**Anyway! I am Monokuma; you sixteen students young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. And in order to protect and care for your wonderful symbol of hope, I've decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school." **The bear explained.

"WHAT?!" Every student shouted.

"**As for how long you will be living together…there will be no time limit!"**

All looked confused by the bear's words.

"**In other words, all of you will be living within this school FOREVER!"**

"Forever?"

"Here?"

"In the school…forever…"

"**Don't worry. We've got a very huge budget, so you won't worry about anything like student in-comes or PayPal or such."**

"Why are the classroom walls and windows are sealed up?" A student asked.

"**OH yeah that, don't worry about the reason why...yet. Scream and yell all you want, nobody's going anywhere, nor will you be save."**

"But why? Surely this is a joke. We can't stay here forever." A female student said.

The bear sighed.

"**If you all want to leave so badly…fine then… but you must play a very special rule." **

"What kind of rule?" Naruto asked with a long stare.

"**I don't care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it. Pretty simple, no? You can use a blunt weapon, stab them, beat them, choke them, hang them, burn them, cut them, rape them, and shoot them if you can find a gun. Oh what an ingenious sense of exhilaration. That I can't achieve just by attacking you. A situation full of despair where the hopes of this attempt to kill each other. It makes me ooze with joy."** The bear giggle with joy.

"Are you serious? What the hell!" A student yelled.

"Why do we have to kill one another?" A girl asked.

"That's not funny man; I'm getting out of here."

"**What did I say? This place is now your home. If you want to leave this place, you must follow my rule and that rule is killing someone will give you freedom. This ends the entrance ceremony. I will like you all to get to know each other better. So please. I hope you all enjoy this affluent and gloomy high school life." **

The toy-bear toss a smoke bomb disappearing before the smoke clears.

"So the only way out is to kill someone within the group?" A female student said with a curiously look.

"Don't get any ideas sister." One of the male students spoke before he frowned.

"The problem isn't whether or not it's a joke, it's whether or not there's anyone among us stupid enough to do it." A male student said as he long stare look.

"**And before I forget, please check your pockets and a wonderful gift you shall be given."** The voice of the Monobear was heard.

Everyone reached in their pockets or jacket pockets as each student withdraw what appears to be an electronic student handbook device. Each device had the student who was the holder information, background and their ID.

"So, what now?" Naegi spoke.

"Ok, everyone listen up!" Naruto spoke.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"All right Time for introductions! If we're gonna be stuck here I rather know who is who. Wouldn't ya agree?" He looked around as everyone gave a nod, they agree on the subject. Better to know a face at all then be around group of nobodies.

"But what kind of introduction?" Naegi asked Naruto.

"Right," After starching the back of his head, he took a quick thought.

"Ah I know. Ok. This one is easy, say your name, likes and dislike or dream. How's that?" He asked.

"Who's first?" He asked everyone.

There was a long silence paused, everyone gave long looks at one another waiting who should go first?

"Ah fuck it!" The Uzumaki shout "I'll go first since no one else will."

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, training, helping others and making friends. My dislikes are rude asshole who judge people without knowing them. My dream well, I can't say I have one because I made my dream come true…" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"What was your dream?" A student asked.

"Gain respect from everyone from my home town. Believe it or not I was a hard thing to gain let's leave it at that yeah." Again he smiled.

"Ok I did mine, now who's next?" He looked around.

"Ah what the hell," Said a male student.

"Name's Leon Kuwata, I like a lot of things and well dislike there little stuff that pisses me off. That creepy ass Bear is one of them. My dream well, even though I'm a Baseball player I enjoy the style of music." Leon introduces himself.

Leon Kuwata has a punk rock appearance, with red spiked hair; he had piercings on his ears and a goatee beard. He has pale blue eyes and wears heavy accessories, chain necklace and belts. Leon wears a white shirt with a red grunge skull design. He also wears a white jacket with a popped collar he also wears black pants and white shoes.

"I remember hearing your name before, aren't you the Super Star Baseball player student?" A student spoke.

"Yeah," Leon nodded "I am. I never went training at all. Guess I'm just real good at baseball. But man I hate I had to cut my hair. I tell ya they're not gonna cut my hair again." He said with annoyed look.

"There's Naruto and Leon, who's next?" Naegi said.

"Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono. I look forward to getting to know you all. I like to sing and making friends. I really don't have anything to dislike and my dream it become the number singer in the world." Sayaka said with a warm smile.

Maizono is a very attractive young girl. She has long, dark blue hair with several hair clips and dim blue eyes. She wore a sailor like school girl uniform with long blue skirt, brown shoes.

"What about you Naegi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Makoto Naegi and-" before Naegi could finish his sentence someone cut him off.

"This introduction is a waste of time. Our devices can easily display everyone's name. I've all ready know you all by this alone." A male student spoke with rudeness.

Naruto frown seeing this little idea crushed in seconds.

"The point of this is to know everyone. Knowing their name alone isn't enough. Especially if we're stuck here." The Uzumaki pointed out.

"Whatever you say punk."

"Ok, then Mr. Stick up my ass who are you then?" Naruto asked.

"Byakuya Togami and that's all you need to know." Byakuya said.

Naruto looked at Byakuya as the young man's very appearance speaks to Naruto so well. Know it all and asshole right here. Togami was a tall young man, slim figure he dons a black suit, he wears a white shirt underneath and a green criss cross tie. He has short blond hair and wears white framed glasses.

"I don't like you," He glared.

"Like I care what you think or feel." Byakuya said.

"You remind me of 'him'"

"Whoever 'him' is, I don't care either."

"Hey now guys let's not start a fight." said a female student.

"Hnmp." Byakuya looked away.

"Tsk, next." Naruto said with a big frown.

"Heya! I'm Aoi Ashina! But my friends just call me Hina. 'Sup? I'm the Super High school Swimmer or Ultimate my friends would tell me he-he-he." Ashina said follow by a friendly grin, Ashina's has tanned skin with light blue eyes, brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She wears an athletic shorts and red track suit jacket over a white shirt.

"Sorry to be ass of the group, but can we hurry this up I'm getting hungry." Another male student spoke.

"You are?" Naegi asked.

"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." Mondo appearance was that of a typical high school gangster biker. He has purple irises and a fierce expression. His hair styled in a light, pale brown pompadour at the front. On the back however, he has medium length straight brown hair. He wore a long black coat with white shirt underneath. He wears a loose pair of black pants with a bulky, silver belt bucket at the center he also wore a pair of white loafers for footwear.

Suddenly a small soft voice spoke up after Mondo was done.

"H-h-hello, nice to meet you all. I'm Chihiro Fujisaki." said the short female. Fujisaki had a lithe stature and doll-like appearance; she has short, light brown, layered hair and brown eyes. She wore a school uniform consisting a dark green jacket with white shirt underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks and white shoes.

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I believe in bold simplicity! Let's work together on our current statue and issue." He said proudly.

'_I'm guessing he's Mr. Perfect student.'_ Both Naruto and Naegi share the same thought, they sweatdropped.

"N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but…" A young girl spoke with a shutter voice.

"Speak clearly girl." Togami said.

"S-s-s-sorry. I'm T-Toko F-f-f-Fukawa." Fukawa wears a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with noticeably lengthy skirt. She also wears glasses. Her eyes were light purple. She has long, dark aubergine hair worn in twin braids.

Naegi looked at one girl who caught his attention, mainly because out of every one of the group she was the most silenced.

The girl was relatively tall, pretty with purple eyes and a pale complexion; she wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit was odd compare to the others, donning a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a short skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She also wore custom-made black gloves for some reason.

"Hey you, um who are you?" Naegi asked the suppose mute-girl.

At first the girl didn't speak, but soon as everyone stared at her, she began to sigh.

"I'm Kyoko Kirigiri." She said her name.

"That's it?" Naruto asked.

She went back to being silence.

"Whatever," The Uzumaki said.

"Hiiii! I'm Junko Enoshima. Charmed, I'm sure." The pinked haired girl said with a cheerful smiled.

Junko Enoshima has a tall, feminine figure, she has blue eyes and long thick, strawberry hair tied in two pigtails. Her hair clips being a small rabbit and big red and white bow. She wears a black cardigan over a white dress shirt loose enough to expose some of her bra; around her neck was a loose black and white tie and red bow. She wears a red miniskirt and lace up boots.

"I believed it is my turn yes?" Another female spoke.

The next female has a slim figure and pale skin. She has black hair, in two large twin-drill pigtails, her eyes are red, gold earrings and black nail polish. She wears a gothic Lolita style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a peter-pan collar, a black jacket that includes a white ribbon lacing down the sleeves. Fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt. She wears knee-high stocking trimmed in ladder lace, with red Mary Jane thick heel. On her head is a white lace headpiece. On her right index finger is a silver, almost weapon-like ring.

"I do not think I've been introduced. I am Celestia Ludenberg." Celestia smiled.

"Is that everyone?" Naruto asked.

"No." A strong voice spoke.

Standing tall about height level of six-four. Was a female, she has long white hair, reddened-dark skin and a scar across her face; she had a slight frown expression on her face. She donned a white sailor school uniform with ripped sleeves and bandages on her arms and legs, a blue skirt that barely covered her large muscular thighs.

"I am Sakura Oogami." The strong woman spoke.

'_Holy crap she's buff, would be best not to piss her off.'_ Every male's thoughts were.

"Hey you big guy, your name?" Naruto pointed.

"I'm not big nor am I am fat. I'm just big bones. I'm Hifumi Yamada"

The man whom Naruto spoke of was a chubby boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge, he wears also glasses. Dressed in a white skirt with an orange tie which has a blue arrow pointing upward. Yamada wears a grey unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an orange backpack, wearing black trousers and white trainers.

"Hey guess I'm the last one huh? I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure-Hiro for short."

Out of everyone within the group he looked the oldest. He had an extravagant hairstyle, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirt, one top an old green uniform jacket, second being white rough shirt and third layer is a small yellow short sleeves shirt. He wears big brown sash and use a yellow rope for a belt.

"That should be everyone." Naegi said.

"Yeah, now that's over with. Can we go now? Like I said I'm getting hungry I hadn't had breakfast." Mondo said.

Soon after the sounds of others stomach's growled.

"Yeah, a nice meal is just what we need." Naegi sweatdrop as he'd chuckle.

As everyone left to journey on with empty stomachs only Naruto remain left behind.

"Don't know why…but I have a very bad feeling. I see all friendly faces...but behind those faces are masks. I will have to be carefully. I don't know if anyone would…do it."

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Naruto series or Dangan-ronpa series**

**Chapter 2-The First Move?**

The sixteen chosen students of Hope Academy entered the Dining hall together. Everyone either sat down at the long table in the middle of the room. Or sit at the round table near the long table. Everyone had grabbed their meal of the day.

"Ok today marks the first day of our day." Kiyotaka Ishimaru said.

"Yeah, about that, I am sure not everyone can eat peacefully. Knowing there's a psycho toy-bear keeping us here." Naruto said.

"So what ya want us to do?" Leon spoke up.

"The best idea so far would be, we search around this place. And report back here after what we find." Kiyotaka told everyone.

"Of course we shall do this together, no one go alone." He added.

"Tsk, like I will go with anyone here." Byakuya Togami said.

"Why the hell not?" Leon asked.

"Isn't it easy to tell? What if one of you planned to murder me or anyone during this 'search' I will not give any of you that chance." Byakuya said coldly.

"Oh yeah like anyone would do that right?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

However everyone stared at one another with a long pause.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto smash his right hand on the table.

"How about this," Kiyotaka started "We go in group of three, since there's sixteen of us. We leave in a group of three people."

"I'm fine with whatever you got." The Uzumaki said.

"Yes, I too agree." Celestia said.

"Long as the people I'm with aren't boring as shit." Mondo sighed.

"But who go with whom?" Naegi asked.

"He has a point." Yasuhiro said while rubbing his chin.

Suddenly an idea came to Naruto.

"About this? Byakuya and Toko, Hifumi go together. Sakura, Aoi and Junko go together. Sayaka, Makoto and Chihiro go together." Naruto started.

"Ah yes perfect. The rest shall be Leon, Yasuhiro and Mondo. And lastly I, Kyoko and Celestia." Kiyotaka finished.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto glared feeling left out.

"If ya want you can join the others, making it four." Naegi offer the friendly idea.

"Come on, Naruto. Join us yeah?" Yasuhiro hanged his left arm on Naruto's right shoulder.

"How about he joins us?" Aoi offer a second idea.

"I'll just search on my own. I believe if the group is like this. No one would be murder. After all three is a crowd as it is." He laughed.

With that said and done, Naruto left dining hall.

"Naruto! Wait! Where will you be!" Kiyotaka yelled.

"Don't worry I'll be in my room. If not there I'll be in the Gym!" Naruto shouted back.

**Later that day:**

"Seventy-eight, seventy-nine, Eighty, Eighty-one."

Sakura Oogami, Aoi Ashina and Junko Enoshima entered the gym only to discover who was there.

It was Naruto. He was performing a set of tasks of pushups with his right arm behind his back. He was shirtless, his coat and T-shirt remain on the floor not too far from him.

"Hey girls…so did ya" He paused for a moment "Find anything?"

Junko was the first to sigh.

"I take it as a no then." He stopped only to get up from the floor.

Sweat dripped off his head down to his chest. For a young man, his figure was well build. He was not super buff but the girls naming Junko and Aoi couldn't stop eyeing his chest. Sakura Oogami quickly cut it short by tossing his shirt and coat to him.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"Do you usually do stuff like that?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, I always do hundred set of pushups, pull-ups, run around and ect. Ect. Especially when I'm bored." He explained.

"You didn't finish the set up though." Junko smirk.

"If I didn't I wouldn't think you and Hina wouldn't stop staring at me." Both Junko and Ashina blushed slightly.

"Anyway," Sakura spoke up "Everyone agreed to return to the Dining hall once our search is done."

Like before, Naruto took off without waiting for the others.

"What a body he sure got." Junko bit her bottom lips.

"Yeah, he sure does." Ashina chuckled.

Sakura stare at the two girls with a friendly smile. She shook her head afterward.

"What?" The two said together.

**Dining Hall:**

"OK! Everyone tell what have you found." Kiyotaka spoke.

"We hadn't found anything." Leon sighed.

"It's true, we found no exit the windows are closed off. And the front door is locked. The whole damn thing is hard as steel." Mondo said.

"That's because it is made of steel." Celestia corrected Mondo.

"Tsk, whatever." Mondo said.

"Anything else?" Kiyotaka asked.

"There's a stairway that goes to the second floor…but." Ashina frown.

"It's close off by a cage gate." Junko spoke with a annoyed voice.

"We checked the Kitchen and there's ton of food for everyone here." Naegi spoke behalf of his three man team.

"But how long will that last? Especially with sixteen stomachs to feed?" Hifumi groan in despair.

"That's actually not a problem." Sayaka said with a cheerful voice.

"How so?" Leon asked.

"While, we were searching the Kitchen. Monokuma shown up."

"Huh, really?" Everyone but Sayaka, Naegi and Chihiro looked surprise.

"Yeah," Sayaka nodded.

"What happen?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, he told us that the food is restocked every day so we won't have to worry about food." She explained.

"Interesting very." Kiyotaka nodded.

"It seems everyone has nice soft comfy beds. The bedroom seems perfect…just only if you don't mind the cameras." Hifumi sweatdrop.

"What did you guys find?" Leon asked Kiyotaka group.

"This," Kyoko toss on the table, what appears to be a map!

"Is that a map?" Naruto pointed.

"Indeed! Kyoko found this during our search. However it's only the map of the first floor." He frowns in disappointment.

"Ok we now know we're not only stuck here. We're also cut off from areas in this school, just freaking perfect." Leon facepalm and sighed.

"Long as we remain calm and cool. None of us should go on a rampage." Ashina said.

"Easy for you to say." Toko frown.

"Hey now, Ashina's right. We need to think and plan next. The day has only begun." Naegi said.

"You think so huh?" Mondo point at the clock in the dining hall.

"THE HELL ITS TEN'OCLOCK!" Naruto yell.

"Since the windows are seal. We can't tell if the day or hours fly quickly. We spend the whole day all ready. The fuck!" Mondo cursed.

***Ding dong, bing bond***

The sound of a bell was heard. Suddenly everyone heard the voice of the Monokuma bear.

"Hey look!" Yasuhiro pointed. Everyone looked to see there a small TV screen hook to the wall.

"**Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10: PM as such, it is officially 'nighttime' soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then…sweet dreams everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite hehehe."**

"Man, didn't think a while day flew quick!" Leon said, follow by a big yawn.

"I believe it is best we go to bedroom around this hour. Also I would like to add a rule." Celestia said.

"A rule? What rule?" Naegi asked.

"It's nothing we should force upon everyone. But I've seen in the E-handbook it said there are some areas of the school that are closed off. Very soon this area will be one of them. I would like everyone to go sleep around this hour and are forbidden to explore the school in such a late hour." She said with a serious stare.

"Since this is the first day. I would like everyone to do as Celestia asks. I believe this will make a good and perfectly safe idea for us all." Kiyotaka said.

"Also I would us all to meet up here for breakfast every day." He added.

"Ah, man finally I can get some shut eyes." Leon said happily.

Everyone left the dining hall as the doors soon closed after they left. Down the hall from the dining hall was a red colored side hall. Within that red hall were doors sixteen doors. On each door was name of the sixteen students.

Each door was unlocked for everyone.

"See ya in the morning." Naegi said.

"Good night, everyone." Sayaka giggle.

"Likewise." Leon yawn.

"Dreamland here I come." Naruto said while yawning.

"Night guys!" Ashina said.

"Time for my beauty-sleep." Junko said yawning.

Soon one after another they enter the bedroom as each door locked.

Within his bedroom, Naruto looked around to see his bedroom. The room had light pink colored walls. The floor was blue colored. In the middle of the room was a bed, there was a door that believed was the bathroom.

"**Hey Naruto,"** A familiar voice spoke.

"GAH!" he screamed.

Monokuma appeared from nowhere, the evil toy bear chuckle upon scaring Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"**Just here to tell ya. You are the only person without a bathroom in their room. You do have a shower just no bathroom."**

"Um, why?" He sweatdrop.

"**Sorry, we didn't have enough time. So if you need to use the restroom. You'll need to either go to the one on the first floor or if you're in a hurry ask the others. Well that's all I have to say, good night Upupupu."** Monokuma left Naruto's bedroom by door.

Naruto locked his door and sighed. He notice there was a key on the bed, which had his name on it. He grabbed the key putting it in his pocket. He then crash face first into the bed before draft all to dreamland.

**Next day: Dining hall**

"Morning everyone," Naegi said upon entering the dining hall.

There within the Dining hall were Toko, Byakuya, Chihiro, Mondo, Junko, Sakura, Aoi and Yasuhiro, Leon and Sayaka, Kyoko, Celestia, Hifumi and Kiyotaka.

"And Makoto makes fifteen." Hifumi spoke.

"Huh?" Naegi looked confuse.

"Sorry, Makoto but Hifumi was counting down who shown up in numbers." Yasuhiro said.

"It seems everyone shown up but Naruto." Hifumi noticed.

"Ah and it's breakfast time. Where is he?!" Kiyotaka smash his hands down on the table.

"What if…" Toko started.

"Dead? I see why not." Byakuya said with a bored look.

"Come on now guys. Let's not think that way." Naegi said with a small frown.

"Hey guys!" A friendly voice spoke.

All eyes looked at the entrance to see who was there?

Standing in front of them proudly but there was just ONE problem…

"Naruto…where are your clothes?" Ashina blush slightly.

Naruto stood in front of everyone wearing nothing but a towel around his lower body. His hair was down dripping wet.

"What? I just came out of the shower. I was gonna take a shower last night but shower turns off at nighttime." He explained.

"You could have, ya know get dress then meet up with." Yasuhiro said.

"True, but I couldn't find any fresh clothes. It would be rude of me to wear my same clothed again and again."

Suddenly everyone looked at one another with a long stare.

"What?"

"So you're the only who don't have fresh pack of clothed in your room?" Naegi said.

"Guess so, my clothes being washed as we speak. So I'll dress later yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway," Kiyotaka started "Today begins Day One for us."

"Don't ya mean Day two?" Ashina spoke.

"I think he means by us staying here. If we were stay for a full day the other day then that would count as a day." Yasuhiro corrected Ashina.

"Whatever," She sighed.

Naruto felt long stares mainly from the females and some of the males. Naruto notice Junko, Celestia, Ashina, Sayaka, Toko even Kyoko focus staring at him, while Hifumi, Leon, Mondo only glare.

"Why do I feel strong stares on me?" He looked worried.

"For one thing, you're naked. Two you being in a towel alone is make the chicks focus on you." Mondo said with an angry stare.

"Again, I don't have extra change of clothes. I can't help it if I'm a handsome devil." He laughed.

"Unlike the others I am only curious." Kyoko spoke.

"Curious on what, my body, the towel or maybe…" Naruto smirked.

"Neither, but I am curious why only you don't have extra change of clothes while the rest of us do." Her answer was.

"Again, don't know. Anyway I hate school, so there's no surprise if the school hates me back." He frowns for a moment.

"Anyway, LET'S EAT!" Naruto shouted. He fist pump his right hand into the air, however little did he know. That alone loosen his towel and…

"DUDE FUCKING COVERED YOUR JUNK!" Mondo shouted.

"Dude seriously the hell!" Leon covered his eyes.

"Gah my eyes, my eyes have seen what thy cannot unseen!" Hifumi yelled.

"Enough!" Byakuya yell.

"Naruto, you forbidden to eat here or with us until you get dress! I refuse to eat with someone like you exposing yourself!" Byakuya said with while pointing at the Uzumaki.

"Fine!" Naruto walked off, naked.

"He forgot to take his towel." Everyone sweatdrop.

"And he's walking around the school naked…" Hifumi added.

"Maybe…one of us should give him his towel back…" Sayaka said with blushing cheeks.

"Naegi you should be the one." Byakuya spoke.

"Huh, what, why me?" Naegi looked surprise.

"Because, if any other females will give his towel back. They will not keep their eyes on the level of contract." He sighed, while looking at the females only Kyoko, Sakura, Celestia did not have sign of blush or a smile on their faces.

"Well, if anything I believe at least one should go. Poor Makoto would go blind if he saw a naked man. Wouldn't you agree?" Celestia spoke with a friendly smile.

'_When did giving a guy's towel back became important task?'_ Naegi thought.

"Hey guys I'm back I forgot my towel!" Naruto returned but still was naked.

Everyone face fault to Naruto's reaction.

**Few hours later:**

Everyone decide to once again spend their day searching the school's ground, there must be a new area or a place that they hadn't check yet.

But however, everything remains the same, only the first floor was open for everyone.

"Ah shit man, this sucks!" Leon yelled.

"Only two hours went by." Naegi looked at a clock.

"Only two hours? It felt like more than THAT!" Leon sighed.

Soon the day flew by quickly before anyone notice.

Everyone used their time either relaxing or talking with others, Naruto notice Naegi and Sayaka spend the whole day exploring the school, whatever they did. Naruto and the other didn't know or they didn't care.

**Two days later:**

Kiyotaka woke up right on time around seven o'clock to wake up everyone. Not everyone was so pleases to be awake by the likes of him banging on everyone's door like he was the police or something. And like before everyone but Naruto met up at the Dining Hall during breakfast.

"Naruto's not here again." Leon sighed.

"I tell ya the guy sleeps in or what?" Ashina also sighed.

"Seriously? How can he be a student if he sleeps in? This is the second time!" Kiyotaka sighed.

Kiyotaka walked off to get Naruto.

Standing in front of Naruto bedroom door was Naegi, Kyoko, Kiyotaka and Ashina. While everyone else waited in the Dining Hall.

**BANG BANG!**

Kiyotaka waited for Naruto to open the door. However there was no answer.

**BANG BANG!**

Again he knocked hard on the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki answers this door! You are late!" Kiyotaka shouted.

Again no answered.

"Maybe he's not in?" Naegi wonder.

"Or he's a real heavy sleeper." Ashina guessed.

"Also remember Celestia and Fujisaki said our rooms are sound proof." Naegi added.

"Have you tired seeing if the door locked?" Kyoko asked.

"Um, no." Kiyotaka sweatdrop.

Kyoko turn the knob as the door open.

"It's unlocked?" Naegi said.

Upon opening the door, they notice Naruto's room was dark.

"It's dark in here." Naegi tried to find the light switch.

"Here," Kyoko found the light switch.

After turning on the lights Naegi, Kyoko and Kiyotaka found Naruto.

"Ashina right, he's a heavy sleeper." Naegi sigh.

Naruto Uzumaki was found asleep his body wrapped underneath his bed covers.

Kiyotaka held his breath in.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET UP!" Kiyotaka shouted at the top of his lungs.

Naruto rolled off his bed in fear.

"Gah! What the hell! Can't a guy get some sleep? Seriously what the hell is wrong with you people?" Naruto said with annoyed piss voice.

"At least he's still alive." Naegi said with a friendly chuckle.

"Come on Naruto, get up. Or else Kiyotaka might ask Oogami to wake you up." Naruto suddenly shutter at that thought.

"Fine! I'm awake, I'm wake!"

They return to the Dining Hall with Naruto, who's fully dress this time.

"Oh my looks who's up," Celestia chuckled.

But before Naruto could say anything, Monokuma appear from nowhere which spook the group.

"**Hey guys!"** He said cheerfully.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Mondo cursed.

"**Does it matter? I have eyes all over the school with video cameras recording all your actions."** The toy bear chuckle.

"**I've been watching you guys for three days. And nothing has happen, nothing. You guys are boreing as hell to watch. Your life here has already begun and a couple days have gone by, and nobody's killed anyone yet. I thought all you kids were lazy and selfish, and here you are working together like true friends…but here I am totally bored!"**

"That's because we're not going to do it!" Naegi yelled.

"**Wait, I think-yes…"** Monokuma pause **"YES I FIGURED IT OUT!"**

"What?" Leon asked with scared look.

"**All good mystery ingredients need a little spike right? The right tools, the right people in the right places. So that why no one died yet. I was missing the one piece."** Monokuma said while nodding his head.

"What are you up too teddy-bear." Naruto glare.

"**If you wanna know, I'll tell ya! It's motive! Good old motive. Everything in life needs a motive to live and to survive. Same goes for murder."**

"Like hell that will work!" Mondo frown.

"Whatever it is, I got a bad feeling." Naegi also frown.

"**I wanna show you all some videos."** The evil bear chuckled **"Oh don't worry. It's not some pervy 'adult' video or anything. Seriously, it's nothing like that! It's a special video for each of you showing what's going on outside the school."**

Hearing the words _**"Outside the school"**_ brought everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Yasuhiro asked.

"What ya mean outside the school? I thought you said we're trap here?" Leon looked confuse.

"**Here in the school, there's a specific place you can go and watch videos."** Monokuma chuckle evilly.

"Sure, we'll go. But before we do that, I'd like to know…what are you?" Kyoko asked "Why would you do something like this? What do you want from us?"

"**What do I want from you…?"** Monokuma tilt his head to the right.

"**Well, if you must know…" **

Suddenly Monokuma silly behavior changed. His voice was filled with cold dread.

"**Despair. That's all."**

Everyone felt nothing but emptiness coming from Monokuma that one moment.

"**Anyway,"** His behavior changed back to his silly self.

"**If you want to know more than that, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. So I guess I want amusement from you guys HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

Monokuma soon vanish after laughing.

"Do you think we should go watch these videos?" Sayaka said with scare look.

"If these videos will explain, what's going on here? We have no choice." Kyoko told Sayaka.

"Yeah, make me wonder why there are no teachers here and if there any other students beside us." Naegi said.

"I don't know I got a bad feeling about this." Leon frowns greatly.

Monod started glancing around the dining hall, but when he glace upon Naegi a grew a smile.

"Hey Makoto! Check this out for us, would ya?"

"Huh? Why me!?" Naegi asked.

"Cuz you're closest to the door!" He said.

"And? That doesn't solve why I should go."

"I'm asking you nicely ok? What's the big deal? Just check it out fucking quick!" Mondo start cracking his knuckles while smiling like a psycho.

"Ok…I'll go…" Naegi looked away as his face went pale.

"Awesome, thanks! I own ya one!" Mondo smiled.

"Be carefully Makoto." Ashina said.

"I'll go with Makoto." Sayaka said as she stood beside him.

"Ok two bodies are better than one." Yasuhiro said with nod.

"Ok Makoto and his girlfriend can go search." Naruto said with a grin.

"Whoa! Girlfriend?" Makoto looked confuse while Sayaka blushed.

"I'm just messing with ya." Naruto laughed.

"If anything happens, just yell and I'll come running." Mondo gave the two a thump up.

Naegi and Sayaka left the dining hall.

About few minutes later, they return after discovering one of the rooms that were sealed off was now open.

**Record room:**

Everyone was gathers to the Record room. There everyone enter the room, as everyone grabbed a DVD disc from a small brown box.

"Hey what gives?" Naruto said with an angry look.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked the blonde.

"I don't see my name on any of the DVDS." He said.

"Maybe Monokuma didn't have enough time?" Yasuhiro guessed.

"Or what you're not worth it." Byakuya chuckled for a moment.

"Kiss my ass four glass!" He growl.

"Just great, first the bathroom then my clothes and now this." He mumbles under his breath.

"What did you say?" Naegi asked Naruto.

"Nothing, I'll wait outside." He walked off with angry steps.

The Uzumaki waited at least about five minutes outside before he heard the sound of the student screaming or yelling in shock.

The moment he was about to open the door. Naruto got smack in the face by the open door.

"Ouch, my face." He said.

"SAYAKA, WAIT!" Naruto heard Makoto's voice.

"What's up with those two?" He wondered.

Afterwards Naruto saw the rest of the group exit the record room. Nearly everyone had a blank look on their face as if someone stabbed them in the heart.

"So what did you guys see? Don't tell me that bear show some nature channel stuff?" He laughed.

But however no reply back.

"I'm going to my room." Leon said.

"Same here," Mondo spoke.

"Me…third." Kiyotaka said.

'_What's up with everyone?'_ Naruto thought.

"I'm going get some lunch, anyone wanna come?" Naruto asked the students.

Again there was no reply until.

"Food yeah food would help." Hifumi said.

"I'm getting hungry myself." Yasuhiro said.

"What about you girls?" Naruto asked the remaining females.

"I'm game." Ashina said.

"I too would like join." Sakura Oogami said.

"So will I." Celestia smiled.

"Kyoko?" Ashina asked.

"I'll join you with later."

"Ok, be carefully. And watch out for flying open doors ya hear?" Naruto's words made Kyoko chuckle only for a second, before she left the group.

**After lunch:**

Naruto was on his way back to his room, there he spotted Makoto wave bye to Sayaka as she entered her room.

Naruto wrapped his right arm around Makoto's neck, which spooked the crap out of Makoto.

"Makoto You sly dog I saw what's going on there!" Naruto laughed.

"L-L-Let me go Naruto, can't breathe…" He said.

He let go of Naegi as requested.

"Taking her out on a date huh?" Again he laughs.

"N-no nothing like that at all." Naegi blush slightly.

"Then explain." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sayaka was feeling down. She got scared. Whatever she saw in her video really spooked her. I've never seen her face so pale, so scare as if she lost hope. So I talked to her, tried to cheer her up." Naegi frown as his eyes filled with sorrow.

Right there, Naruto believe Makoto.

"Do you like her Makoto?" Naruto's voice was filled with a kind tone.

"Huh?" Naegi said.

"I said do you like her?" Naruto smiled with his eyes closed. The smile that Naruto display was different from the usually goofy smile everyone had seen for the past three days.

"Well um, I um," Naegi blushed.

"I really care for her." Naegi's answer was.

"Good, from how I see it. You two are real close friends." He smiled at Naegi.

"She and I went to the same high school, though she was the super popular student and I was…" He sighed.

"The nobody right?" Naruto guessed.

"Jeez you didn't have to put it that way." Naegi lower his head with sweatdrop.

"My bad man," Naruto laugh "Look, keep your head up man. Look if you really care for Sayaka. Stay close to her as possible. A true friend always keep a promise to someone they cherish. There are those who are scum and there are those who are friends. Now tell me Makoto, what are you?"

"I see your point. Thanks Naruto." Naegi smiled.

"You're welcome Makoto."

"You know, you're not as odd as everyone thinks."

"If we're really are stuck here. I might as well show my true face."

"You're true face?" Naegi looked confuse.

"It's nothing…anyway see ya later Makoto."

**Later that night:**

"Ugh, damn." The Uzumaki mumbles.

He couldn't sleep due to one little problem.

"Damnit. I just had to have that drink before bed." He cursed himself.

Getting out of bed, but also curse for the fact he didn't have a bathroom either, a cruel joke of the Monokuma.

Leaving his room, it was around at least twelve o'clock midnight.

"I hope Makoto doesn't mind if I use his restroom." The Uzumaki let out a sleepy yawn.

Naruto knocked on Makoto's door to see if he was kind enough to let him use the bathroom. However when Naruto knock on the door, it open slightly.

"Um, hello?" Naruto looked around Makoto's room. He saw Makoto wasn't here.

"Hey Makoto, are you in the bathroom? Hey man."

The door smashed shut which spooked Naruto. Naruto quickly looked to see who shut the door.

"DIE!" A female voice shouted.

Naruto back step away from being thrust by a knife.

"Huh, what the?"

Standing before Naruto, was Sayaka. However there was something wrong with Sayaka, her eyes was filled with craze glaze. In her right hand she held a large kitchen knife.

Sayaka started to chuckle nervous as she slowly walked towards Naruto.

'_Shit, this is not good.'_

"Just hold…still. Once this is done…I'll be free. I can leave…" Sayaka started to pant hard as she drew short breaths.

Naruto looked at a small stall and notice there was a golden colored sword on display. Sayaka started to swing mad at Naruto. However he grabbed the golden sword and used it to defend himself.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! JUST DIE!" She said over and over again.

"I have to leave. I have to get out of here. I must escape! So please DIE!" She cried.

Naruto swing the sword at Sayaka's right hand and by mistake strike her right wrist.

There she dropped the knife and held her broken wrist.

Naruto picked up the kitchen knife now armed with two bladed weapons. Sayaka looked at the bathroom, hoping she could escape into there.

"Oh no you don't come here!" Naruto threw the golden sword at the bathroom door cutting her off.

However Sayaka grabbed the door knob and just when she's about to turn the knob. Naruto grabbed her long dark blue hair and pulled hard.

"Ah!" She yelled.

He slapped Sayaka across her face. Naruto then threw her on the down on the bed. Sayaka gasp with fear in her heart, her eyes dart down to the knife in Uzumaki's left hand.

Naruto walked towards her slowly with a large frown. He let out a disappointed sigh, he raise the knife in the air. Sayaka shut her eyes as tears ran down her face.

'_I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry Makoto I screwed up big time.'_

Everything soon faded to **black…**

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the Naruto series or Dangan-ronpa series**

**Chapter 3-Bonding part 1**

**The very next day:**

Like before everyone was gathered together to the Dining Hall. Everyone got much early so Kiyotaka wouldn't wake them up, knowing he would.

"Is everyone gathered?" Kiyotaka asked.

"Naruto, Sayaka aren't here." Kyoko noticed.

"Naruto must be sleeping in again, that guy I tell ya." Ashina sighed.

"I am sure it is with good reason." Celestia smiled.

"Like what?" Mondo asked.

"Last night I saw Naruto collecting a large load of ramen from the kitchen." She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's sick." Byakuya smirked.

"Yeah, but I wonder about Sayaka." Naegi frown for a moment.

"Hey Leon isn't here either." Yasuhiro noticed.

"Three people missing." Oogami said with a calm tone.

"Hey guys sorry we're bit late." They heard Leon's voice.

All heads turn to see who enter the dining hall.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR FACES!" Yasuhiro gasps with an open jaw.

Chuckling with a big grin, Naruto's face was over in wounds, he had a black eye on his right eye, and he'd had a bandage line across his nose with a bandage patch on his right cheek. While Leon was holding a small ice bag behind his head, he too had a black eye but on the left eye instead.

Sayaka looked normal out of the two. She only smiled as the two boys looked at one another for a short moment before they gave a small nod.

"What the hell happen to you guys?" Ashina asked.

"It's a long story." Naruto sighed but smiled.

"Looks like you two got into one hell of a brawl." Mondo chuckle "And I wasn't there, damn shame."

"So what happen, why were you three late showing up?" Ashina asked Sayaka, Leon and Naruto.

"Doesn't matter what happen. All you guys need to know we're all still alive." Leon spoke while he felt the ice bag was melting very quickly.

"Damn need more ice." He said.

"Seriously guys what the hell happen?" Mondo asked.

"Its simple, Leon and Naruto were fighting and since Sayaka not harm. She must been the one who ended the fight yes?" Celestia said.

"I wouldn't say she didn't come out unharmed." Kyoko said with a focus stare at the three late students.

"Huh," Everyone but Kyoko and three said.

Sayaka pulled up her right arm sleeve to show her right wrist was wrapped in bandages.

"Sayaka what happen?" Naegi asked.

"A little misstep, I was trying to stop them from fighting and I got hurt a little." She chuckled little.

"Not that I care. Would you please explain what happen or else we'll never move on." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

"Again, Leon and I were fighting. Sayaka overheard us she tried to stop us and got hurt." Naruto said.

"But why were you guys fighting?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Its Naruto's fault, he said we should accept living here. I didn't want to hear it and…so I punched him and one thing to another." Leon sighed.

"Naruto's right." Celestia spoke.

"He is?" Everyone spoke, Celestia nodded.

"It is pointless to worry about our escape. Especially there's cameras and Monokuma around. We must live this new life now. Remember the only for us to escape is to kill one another without anyone knowing. I'm sorry to say but the only way out is murder." Celestia's words brought chill down everyone's spine.

"But that doesn't mean we have to follow Monokuma's rule." Naegi said.

"**Huh? What was that?"** A familiar voice spoke.

"Gah!" Naegi jumped.

Monokuma appeared right behind Naegi.

"**You don't want to follow my rules?"** Monokuma said while giving everyone a soulless stare.

"He didn't mean that." Naruto said.

**"No, no, no, no. How can this school keep you guys safe if you don't follow the rules? Rules keep everything in order and everyone alive. If you don't follow them you might as well be dead upupupup."**

"One of your rules if killing will give us freedom. What kind of mess up rule is that?!" Junko yelled.

"**Follow the rules or not is up to you guys. But break one of my rules and a punishment you shall given!"**

"Punishment?" Everyone wonder.

"Thought you said you couldn't touch us?" Junko said.

"**That is true, but if you force my claws then I will."** Monokuma chuckled **"After all harming the school' head master is forbidden."**

"Tsk, yeah right." Mondo cracked his knuckles as he was about to grabbed Monokuma.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you." **Monokuma giggled.

"Why the fuck not?" Mondo asked.

"**Because believe it or not but I Monokuma is equip with a high power C-4 bomb within my heart." **

"Wait what!" Naegi yelled.

"A BOMB!" Everyone yelled. Everyone stepped back away from the toy bear.

"**Relax it won't go off long as no body harms me or do anything stupid."** Monokuma told them, everyone sigh with relief.

"**I know the real why these three are hurt. Anyone care to know?"** Monokuma giggled.

"Hey! Nothing happen alright!" Naruto shout.

"**Now, now, now no need to hide such events. Especially if almost ended your life."** Monokuma laughed.

"Ended his life?" Ashina looked confuse.

"**Sayaka Maizono tried to murder Naruto Uzumaki! And Naruto almost ended her life for failing! And Leon almost was killed as well. YA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** Monokuma laughed.

"What!" Everyone yelled but the three.

"NO!" Leon yelled.

"Sayaka that can't be true why would you…" Naegi frowned.

"Naruto did you really tried to kill her?" Mondo asked.

"No, it's nothing like that!" Sayaka sighed.

"Explain." Byakuya said.

"It's hard to explain." Sayaka frown.

"Please do." Byakuya glared.

"I did, try to kill Naruto. But he wasn't my target…" Sayaka frown.

"Who was?" Kyoko asked.

"Me," Leon spoke with a straight face.

"I'll let you guys know what happen." Naruto said.

The Uzumaki thought back to last night.

**Flash back:**

"_It was late and I really needed to use the bathroom. So I thought maybe Makoto wouldn't mind if use the bathroom in his room. However I entered the wrong room. Sayaka was there, she attacked me with a Kitchen knife, she tried to kill me but I was able to overpower her and…"_

"Relax…I'm not going to kill you, Sayaka." His words made her cries stop. Sayaka could see Naruto was using the handle of the knife to scratch a certain spot at the back of his head.

"Naegi told me, you're a good person. But judging how you attacked me earlier, you got push pretty hard huh."

Sayaka gasps, her gasps made Naruto looked over his left shoulder which was a big mistake.

**BAM!**

"Gah!" Naruto yelled in the pain.

Naruto felt a powerful force bash against the right side of his face.

"Who the hell?" He looked to see his attacker.

Holding broken piece of a wooden chair, it was Leon.

"I don't know what's going on. But you're not gonna murder me or Sayaka. I knew there was something odd about you." Leon swing at the broken chair at Naruto.

The swing knocked the knife out of Naruto's grasp. Leon swings again smacking Naruto across the head with the broken chair. Leon swing a third time which completely destroyed the chair. Naruto was bleeding badly from the right side of his face. The blow at the face, made his sight burry.

Naruto fell to the ground. Leon grabbed a leg piece of the chair.

"No don't!" Sayaka grabbed Leon from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing? This guy tried to kill you." Leon struggled.

"No he wasn't, just a mistake. Please don't hurt him Leon. He's all ready disarmed."

Naruto got up from the floor only to grabbed Leon and deliver a punch to his face. He grabbed Leon's head and bashed it against the wall.

"Naruto don't!" Sayaka cried "Please stop it!"

"The hell was that for? You son of bitch!" Naruto curse Leon out.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Leon yelled.

"Please stop!" Sayaka shouted.

Naruto let go of Leon as the two males quickly calm down.

"I came in, saw her crying and you holding a knife. What's up with that?" Leon asked.

"I wasn't going to kill her. If anything she tried to KILL ME!" Naruto pointed at the crying Sayaka.

"_Soon after explaining everything to Leon. We decided to stay with Sayaka. Both I and Leon were too tired from our fight. And neither of wanted to leave Sayaka alone especially how depress she was. I took the knife and sword to my room."_

**End of flashback:**

"Wait…you guys slept in the same room together?" Ashina said with a blushing face.

"No, no, no Hina keep your mind clean." Naruto sweatdrop.

"Naruto and Leon slept on the floor." Sayaka told everyone.

"Sayaka why do it? You almost try to kill Naruto. Why" Naegi asked.

However Sayaka refuse to Naegi an answer.

"It was the video man." Leon sighed.

Everyone but Naruto recall the videos they saw in the record room.

"I just wanted to leave. I wanna go home. See my friends, my dad, everything I left behind." Sayaka felt depress with each thing she hold dear.

"This wasn't a complete waste of time. We now know which of us sixteen are capable of becoming a murderer." Byakuya said.

"No! It was a mistake I didn't mean to do it." Sayaka try to defend herself.

"No." He shook his head "You plan to kill Leon, but Naruto came in at the wrong time. So you decide to kill whoever came in."

"It was dark…I couldn't think right. I was scared…I…I…" Her eyes began to tear up.

"What if it was Naegi and not Leon or Naruto? Would you have done the same?" Byakuya asked Sayaka.

"Huh, no she would never mind!" Naegi yell.

"No Makoto's my friend…I…would never."

"Lies!" Byakuya pointed in Sayaka's face "You would have murder any of us. If given the chance. You became Makoto's friend so you could gain everyone's trust. In that way you could have any of us lower our guard so you could murder any one of us."

"No…that's not true. All I wanted was to leave…that's all." The more she thought about it the more she felt how right Byakuya was.

"Enough!" Naruto yell.

"You can defend her all you want, Naruto. But she tried to murder you. She's a killer. Sayaka, Naruto and Leon you three could have murder each other."

"I'm getting real sick and tired of your shit!" Naruto bare his teeth.

"I'm telling you the truth. The truth hurts yes."

"You little shit!" Naruto launch himself at Byakuya only to be blocked by Yasuhiro and Kiyotaka who were trying their best to hold the angry blonde back.

"Calm down Naruto!" Yasuhiro told him.

"Yes, you must calm down Naruto. You're not making things better for you or anyone else." Kiyotaka also told him.

But their words fall deaf to his ears. The more Naruto struggle the loose their grip on him loosen. Once Naruto broke free from their hold on him, Mondo and Sakura quickly stepped in to hold him down to the ground.

Sakura placed her right hand down on Naruto's head while Mondo held his arms down while Yasuhiro and Kiyotaka kept him from kicking.

"Calm the fuck down dude!" Mondo yell at him.

"Yes, Naruto please calm down." Sakura told him.

"Struggle won't help you know. So chill relax ok Naruto?" Junko said to the angry young man.

Naruto looked at Junko who was smiling at him. He also looked to see Celestia was looking down at him as well. Soon the angry Uzumaki stop struggling, he let out a deep calm sigh.

"Are you calm yet?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah," He said in a cold tone.

Soon the four let of him, Naruto got off the floor slowly he looked at Byakuya for a moment. He turned away.

Naruto notice how everyone was staring at him, their stare so focus on him. Their stare reminded him of something he hated so much. Most of everyone's stare was either out of fear, confusion or pity.

Naruto bare his teeth as he growl. He was about to shout but however.

"I believe we all need to relax and think about who's the true enemy here." Kyoko spoke.

"Kyoko's right. Monokuma want us to fight each other." Naegi said.

"Still…Sayaka decide to make the first move." Toko said with an icy glare toward Sayaka.

"And you wouldn't!" Naruto's dragger stared.

"That's enough." Kyoko said.

Naruto soon left the Dining hall without saying a word. Everyone knew within their mind he was pissed, talking to him now would be pointless.

Soon after Naruto left, Sayaka left as well. But Naegi follow after her while everyone let out a sigh.

"So what are you going to do?" Mondo asked Leon.

"Nothing," Leon's answered.

"Is that so?" Celestia said with a small smile.

"What?" he said "Look, I wasn't trying to kill Sayaka or Naruto. I was protecting myself, not like I wanted to kill them. If anything those two are either confuse or angry as hell. Wrong place at the wrong time I say."

"Still," Byakuya stared.

"If Naruto didn't show up before me, I don't know what would happen." Leon said, he looked away but soon followed by a sad frown.

"If there's one thing for sure." Leon said as he turned his attention to everyone.

"Naruto had a rough life. Did you see that look in his eyes?"

"Yes, I too saw it." Celestia said.

"Guess he can't take long stares." Mondo guessed.

"Well we barely know anything about him or each other. Guess we should know at least more about each other." Ashina said with a frown.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at the thought of having a group get together or session.

"I wouldn't mind." Yasuhiro smiled.

"Yes! I too agree. Such an idea is welcome." Kiyotaka yell.

"I wonder," Junko said with a bother look.

"What?" Toko asked.

"It's nothing, just a bad silly thought." Junko changed to a big friendly face.

"No, speak your mind." Kiyotaka said.

"I'm mostly worry about Naruto and Sayaka, but mostly worry on Sayaka's case." Junko said with a frown.

"About?" Byakuya asked.

"What if we were too hard on her, last thing we need is one perform a suicide."

The very thought never crossed their minds.

"If that happens then it's not my problem." The blonde four-eyes said.

"Wow really dude? Really?" Leon said with long stare look.

"What? I don't trust her nor do I trust any of you. Anyone can possible be a murderer even those who seem innocent." Byakuya said coldly but truthful.

**Later that day:**

It was later in the afternoon, Naruto heard a knock on his door. He walked near his door and asked.

"Who is it?"

"Sayaka," the answer was.

Having a confuse look on his face, he opened the door. He saw Sayaka wasn't alone, there beside her was Makoto.

"What is it?" He asked with a big frown.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Sayaka said with her head bow.

"Hey now, no need for that." He sweatdrop and sighed.

"B-b-but I almost try to kill you." She said with a frown.

"I get close calls like those all the time." He smiled.

"What?" Both Sayaka and Makoto looked surprise.

"I live a dangerous life before I came here. Every day I had to fight to survive or be dead on the street." He told them.

"Why?" Sayaka asked.

"Come on inside, let's not chat outside someone can be ear-dropping." He said while looking around.

Once getting Makoto and Sayaka enter Naruto's room, the two sat down on his bed, while Naruto pulled up a wooden chair. After sitting down the young Uzumaki let out a small sigh.

"So yeah, I live a dangerous life. Sayaka you're not the first person who try to end my life even if by mistake." He rubbed his forehead.

"By dangerous you mean…"

"Yeah killers, bullies, thugs, you name it." Both Makoto and Sayaka sweatdrop while Naruto went on the list of things or people that were close to ending his life.

"Jealous asshole and my girlfriend." He laughed at the last one.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Sayaka said with a hint of blush.

"Yeah, I love her to death and well she came at least three times close of ending my life."

"Wait…your saying your girlfriend almost killed you at least three times!" Naegi yell.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded.

"What the hell, what kind of person would try to kill someone they love?" Naegi asked.

"Because" He sigh at first "I was the one who gave her hope." He ended it with a smile.

"Huh?" They looked confuse.

"Well that's all I have to say. Sayaka don't frown and don't think anything you might regret. It will take some time for everyone to trust you." Sayaka lower her head as she knew everyone would think of that, especially after what she pulled.

"Who is this girlfriend you speak of?" Naegi asked.

"To tell you the truth…I can't remember her name." Makoto and Sayaka face fault.

"Really? You can remember the rest of your bloody history but when it comes to the love of your life. You can't remember her name?" Naegi said with a deadpan stare.

"Well…yeah." He rubbed the back of his head "I'm not bullshitting you at all. I can remember some of my past before I came here, I can't remember my girl's name or most of my high school life."

"Could be from when Leon hit you with that chair." Sayaka guessed.

Naruto's face was filled with a stare of sorrow for a moment.

"Yeah could be." He looked away.

"Anyway I'll see you guys later." He grabbed the two by their hands and drag them out of his room.

"Makoto why don't you and your girlfriend see what the others are up too. I am sure some don't feel the same way as four-eyes does." Naruto closed his door right before Makoto even had a chance to speak.

"She-she not my girlfriend! She's my friend!" He heard Naegi yelled.

"Makoto let's go see the others."

"Ah Sayaka hold on don't drag me, ah!"

Naruto chuckle hearing what was happening on the other side. But once he was alone in his room. His friendly smile soon was replaced by a deep frown.

"Why…can't I remember? I have a girlfriend but I can't remember her name. Do I have one to begin with? Gah my head hurts." He held his head.

While holding his head an image flashed in his mind. The image was a smile, this wasn't just any smile. The smile belongs to a woman but who that woman, was unknown. Soon he heard a voice in his head, the voice belong to the woman.

"_Why…why…why did you had to do that?! I hate you, I hate you. I hate you so much…but yet…"_

"Who are you?"Naruto groan his head started throbbing.

"**Aw having trouble with something?"** A familiar voice spoke.

"What the fuck you want bear." Naruto looked over his right shoulder.

Monokuma chuckled.

"**You seem to have trouble, hearing the sound of you in pain brought my attention."**

"Leave me alone, I have my own problems to worry about." He gave Monokuma angry glare.

"**Oh my so scary I'm frozen with fear NOT! I know what's wrong. It's a little problem with your memory isn't it?"**

"How-"

"**I have camera everywhere remember? Plus I knew you would be the first few going through this. I will say this, unlike the others your memories are forgotten by a mistake."**

"A mistake? What do you mean others?"

"**Oops I let slip up."** Monokuma chuckled.

"Bear you better give me a damn good answer." He grabbed Monokuma and shook the toybear.

"**Ah remember the rules."** Monokuma said.

"Screw the rules I'm not hurting you. I want answer or I might rip your stuffing out." He bare teeth.

"Sorry Naruto, but it's too soon for the big act." Suddenly Monokuma voice changed, the voice was light and so familiar to Naruto's ears.

"Wait…that voice."

"Nighty-night." A voice spoke from behind. Naruto gasp he looked over his left shoulder only to get bash right in the face by an unknown attacker.

Falling to the ground hard, his sight was fading to black slowly. But before he completely blacked out, he saw two pair of shoes both shoes were high heels.

"Forgive me Naruto-san."

"Don't worry Naruto's strong. I really didn't want to do that but he left me with no choice." A sigh was heard.

"What should we do now?"

"I got an idea, a real good idea tee-hee."

"What?"

**Few minutes later:**

"AHHHHHHH!" sound of loud scream echo through the hallways.

Everyone rush to whom was screaming.

"Junko what's wrong?" Naegi asked.

"I-I-Inside." She shutter, her eyes were filled with fear.

"Hey isn't this room…" Yasuhiro pointed.

Before he could even finish his sentence, Naegi, Sayaka were the first to rush in only to find…

"No…" Sayaka gasps, she cover her mouth in shock.

"No way…" Naegi's eyes widen. Naegi shut his eyes in anger as he bare his teeth.

"Holy hell!" Mondo's voice was heard.

The room was a mess, the bed covers were torn and thrown on the floor. There was blood on the floor but yet that wasn't the most disturbed part. Before the students of Hope Academy was a corpse but not just any corpse.

His arms were tie to the ends of the bed, he was coatless and shoeless. His head hung downward hiding his face. There was a metal bat on the floor covered with blood.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead…

Everyone was shock upon what they saw.

There was a long pause of silence until...

"**My, my, my so one of you bastard gone done it?"**

All eyes looked to see as Monokuma had entered the room. Monokuma walked towards Naruto's body and looked at him for a second before turning to give everyone a long creepy stare.

"**My I didn't think he would be the first to go, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" **The toy-bear laughed.

"You think this shit is funny!" Mondo growled.

"**Don't get mad at me, one of you did him in. I can't touch you remember. Only one who can kill a student is a student. Remember that rule everyone."**

"So one of us…k-k-killed him?" Toko looked around.

"**Yup."** The bear nodded.

"So that person goes free huh?" Leon asked.

Suddenly Monokuma started to chuckle like an insane two-year old.

"What?" Leon said.

"**Now the real fun begins upupup."**

**End of chapter 3**


End file.
